


Little red riding hooded clit

by juanitafromspanishclass



Category: Mob Psycho 100, mp100
Genre: M/M, Mob is a trans boy, can you tell I want period sex, get ready for some rapey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanitafromspanishclass/pseuds/juanitafromspanishclass
Summary: Mob starts his period during school and Ritsu comes to his rescue. But Ritsu goes too far and now everything's all rapey.I never do grammar or editing I just gotta whip the porn out fast y'all hope y'all get as wet as I did





	Little red riding hooded clit

**Author's Note:**

> Porn amirite  
> Follow me on twitter @juanitafromspan

Mob is sitting in class and he can feel the blood start to bubble into his underwear. For a second he tries to not move but more is coming. So he tries crossing and uncrossing his legs but that only makes it worse. By now the blood has soaked thru his underwear and pants. He can tell the blood is starting to spread outward in the pants and on the chair. When class ends, mob waits as long as possible for the others to leave. He stands up and it makes a squelching sound, very lightly. He grabs his bag and look to the door but ritsu had come into the classroom right before mob stood up. He sees the bloody spot in between mobs legs and can't help but stare.   
Ritsu goes to mob and takes off his own shirt to wrap around mobs waist. Mob is tearing up and he's starting to get hysterical.  
Ritsu leads mob out of the class and out of the school. He sets mob in the passenger seat and goes around to drive them home. They get home and both their parents are gone. Ritsu takes mob up to the bathroom and starts taking mobs clothes off. Mob is still sniffling but the tears are gone. As Ritsu pulls down mobs pants and underwear, he feels himself getting horny. He can't look away from the messy, bloody, sticky pussy. Mob is embarrassed by it and crosses his legs. Ritsu says shhh it's okay. There's nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of. It's totally natural. Mob eases and let's his legs uncross again. Ritsu spreads mobs legs too wide and mob starts to ask questions but Ritsu just goes in and starts licking at the blood all over. Mob is even more embarrassed and he tries to close his legs back up. Ritsu holds his legs apart still and keeps licking. Mob is asking why and he's starting to cry again. Ritsu looks up at mob and pauses to shush him sweetly. Shhhh it's okay. Mob quietly cries and looks away. Ritsu goes back down to lick up all the blood on the inside of mobs thighs, which is already crusty. It's hard to get off so he just licks mobs lips and hole instead. He pokes his tongue inside mobs pussy and mobs pussy clenches slightly against his tongue. Ritsu is way too hard right now so he drops a hand to his own pants and undoes them and pulls out his hard dick to start stroking it. The stroking is secondary tho bc he's still dedicated to mobs pussy. He pushes his tongue up against mobs wall trying to see if he can hit the g spot. Mobs not responding well to that tho so he takes his tongue out and licks up to mobs clit. Mob whimpers and his legs twitch and tears are still steadily streaming down his face. Ritsu is lapping at mobs clit as he strokes himself faster. Both of their breathing gets heavy as Ritsus tongue gets faster. Mob is gasping in light sobs and Ritsu feels some warm slime slide over his chin. He doesn't know if its blood or wet but he ignores his curiosity and keeps licking even faster. His tongue is flicking at this point and mob is arching his back and his free leg is closing in. Ritsu let's go of his cock and puts his now slimy hand against mobs leg to hold it back. Mobs body is quivering and arching all over and mobs sobs are just moans at this point. Mob twitches several times and Ritsu knows mob just came but he's still flicking his tongue against his clit. A few more licks and Ritsu closes his mouth on mobs clit and lips and sucks lightly as mob gasps. Ritsu kisses mobs pussy then lifts his head up. He goes back to rubbing himself and mob doesn't move. He still sits looking away w tears running down his cheeks. His legs are still wide open and blood and wet are seeping out of him, making a weird mixture. Ritsu is taking in all the glory of this sight and he beats himself hard. He comes way before he thought he would and cum dribbles all over mobs chest, stomach, and pelvis. Ritsu stammers some forms of sorry out and he tries to wipe it off at first. Then he remembers they're in a bathroom so he sets mob down in the tub. He runs warm water all over mob and uses his hands to wipe off his cum w the water. When his cum is gone, Ritsu wipes all the remaining blood and wet from mobs pussy, and scrubs gently at the crusted parts. The water is running over mobs whole body and now you can't see the tears from the shower water. Ritsu says here let's wash your hair too today and starts shampooing mobs wet black hair. It's beautiful as it clings to mobs soft pale face. Stark contrast. Mob closes his eyes for the rest of the shower/bath and Ritsu has to lift mobs arms up when he goes to clean his armpits. When mobs clean Ritsu turns the water off and grabs a towel. He gently lifts mob out of the tub and throws the towel on top of mobs head and around his shoulders. Ritsu hugs mob from behind as he holds the towel ends to mobs chest. Ritsu says I'm sorry I made you cry. But there's nothing to be ashamed of okay? It's natural. Ritsu takes the towel off and starts patting down mobs body. When mobs dried Ritsu goes to get him some clean clothes. After Ritsu dresses mob, mob walks to his bed and lays down. Guilt is starting to come down onto Ritsu and he doesn't go to mob. It's over.


End file.
